<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sunflower by WritewhatIwant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539913">My Sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant'>WritewhatIwant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Louis, College Student Louis, Feminization, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Harry, Porn With Plot, Rich Harry, Spoiled Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, The other boys are background - Freeform, Top Harry, Younger Louis, louis has a belly ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis would rather be sunbathing at the beach with his friends, not slaving his spring break away in his father’s flower shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Français available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759454">Mon tournesol</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/28PapillonsDansLeVentre/pseuds/28PapillonsDansLeVentre">28PapillonsDansLeVentre</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I shouldn’t have wrote this, because I have a WIP that needs my attention, but hey, what are ya gonna do 😂.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Louuu, I thought you said you were coming to the beach with us?” Kami whined over the phone.</p><p>“I was…I <em>would</em>, but my agonizing father is making me work at the flower shop all fucking break.” He groaned, pulling at his roots, before pushing the hair behind his ear. His hair had finally grown to skim across his shoulders. He loved it.</p><p>“I had the pins for your hair. Plus, Liam’s been asking about you, and I know you wanted to hook up with him.”</p><p>Louis wanted to cry. He wanted to go into his dad’s room and lie flat on the floor and throw a massive tantrum. “Ughh! Do not let Zayn talk to him, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Laughter trickled over the line, “I’ll see what I can do, I mean, Zayn likes him too, and they’d be cute together.”</p><p>“Kami, you slut! Sorry, I meant to say you…ass.” He frowned as she cackled, loud giggles that made him even more agitated with the predicament he was in. “I did not expect to spend spring break working, god, he’s the worst father in the world.”</p><p>“Your dad is by far the most amazing man I’ve ever met, and he’s hot.”</p><p>“Yuck. I’m going to puke.”</p><p>“He’s single right?” Kami pondered, still giggling slightly.</p><p>“Shut up, Kam, like now.”</p><p>“A week away from USF, and you’re working.”</p><p>“Thanks for the reminder,” Louis said grouchily, sitting up and moving to the edge of his mattress. “Who’s all going?”</p><p>“The gang. I mean, it’s only Monday, so maybe you can join us later in the week.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. This old man is going to milk me for all I’m worth this break. Trust me. You don’t know David Tomlinson.”</p><p>She shuffled around, “Well, text me. I love you, Lou-Lou.”</p><p>“Bite me.” Louis hung up and shuffled into his bathroom.</p><p>He’d wanted to spend the entire break tanning with Kami and letting Liam rub suntan lotion all over his body. He wanted to secretly watch the hunk play beach volleyball, and make pitiful little sandcastles with Niall and Tori. He wanted a normal spring break, but his father had decided that Louis being a normal twenty-two-year-old, wouldn’t work for him.</p><p>“My father is the <em>bane</em> of my existence.” Was what he gritted at the mirror, stripping out of his powderpuff girls' tank and bottom set, fingers lingering at his belly ring as he turned towards the shower.</p><p>“Lou, kiddo, we’re leaving in twenty minutes.”</p><p>“I should be at the beach, dad!” He shouted, hand on the faucet as he waited for a reply.</p><p>“Twenty minutes!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Lou, is that seriously what you’re wearing?” His father asked, exasperation thrumming throughout his words.</p><p>He was wearing a mustard yellow spaghetti strap crop top, high-waisted distressed jean shorts, and his white keds. “I packed for the beach.” He muttered, rolling his eyes as he pulled his heart-shaped sunglasses down.</p><p>“So, the lip gloss and eyeshadow were packed for the beach too?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.” Louis hissed; his eyes narrowed angrily as he watched the man head for the door to the garage.</p><p>“I told you at the beginning of the year to find a job. You haven’t done that, so, therefore, you will work at the flower shop with Lisa and me.”</p><p>“Dad, you honestly didn’t expect me to work between dance practice, recitals, classes, and my booming social life.”</p><p>“The social life can take a back burner, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Hell no!”</p><p>“Well then, you will just have to work for me.” He shrugged, a faint smile on the edge of his lips.</p><p>“I’m an only child who doesn’t ask you for much, why are you punishing me!”</p><p>“You having some responsibility and earning a little money while doing so isn’t punishment, Lou.”</p><p>Louis let his body turn towards the passenger door, “Feels like it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The shop was just how Louis remember it being. Bundles of flowers in buckets, dirt and soil littered across the concrete floor, windows at every turn, and the humid air making his top lip perspire.</p><p>It was days on end of him doing his homework in the backroom as his father placed orders and planted new seeds of whatever was in season. Practicing ballet in the small outside garden located behind the store. It was a little piece of heaven that he didn’t like sharing with anyone.</p><p>“Still looks the same.” He whispered, shuffling inside behind his father, who went through to open a few windows. Florida heat wrapping around his body and make his skin prickle.</p><p>“An investor came in and wanted to buy the place. This little shop has still got it.” His father yelled out. “Turn the open sign on, please.</p><p>Louis did as he was told before making his way to the counter. “Can I be on register?” Louis pleaded, blue eyes big and round as he stared at his skeptical father.</p><p>“Yes, but you will help where needed. I want those hands covered in dirt by the end of this week.”</p><p>“I just got a manicure dad, I can’t…actually, I won’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>Louis’ phone buzzed a picture from Kami at the beach with all the people Louis wanted to be with. He sent a picture of himself frowning, bent over, typing out a sad story about being trapped in his father’s flower shop. The bell rang, but Louis was replying to Niall’s message, so he couldn’t be bothered.</p><p>“Uh, excuse me.” Came a deep-timbered voice.</p><p>Louis almost fell off the stool as he peered up at the Adonis before him. Thick brown locks combed over into a slick quiff, clad in a navy and gray Ralph Lauren three-piece suit. He reeked of wealth and money. Louis wanted him.</p><p>“Oh, uh, g-good morning,” He set his phone down and sat up straighter, “How can I help you.”</p><p>Emerald eyes bright and intriguing fell over him, a dimpled smile followed, and Louis shivered under the intense gaze. “There’s a pretty smile.” The man chuckled, looking down at his Rolex before back at Louis, “And yes, I need a bouquet of lilies, preferably from the back, if you have them.”</p><p>“Ah, a regular.” He managed to say without frothing at his mouth.</p><p>He laughed shortly, hand running over his quiff, “Uh, yes I am. I’m actually meeting someone. They’re her favorite.”</p><p>
  <em>Her.</em>
</p><p>Louis sucked in the Florida air, and any idea of pursuing this stunning man was sent up in flames. “Oh, okay, well give me one second, and I’ll have that ready for you.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>Louis watched him roam around the shop, before hopping down from his perch and went to search out his dad. He was making arrangements when Louis poked his head in.</p><p>“I need a bouquet of lilies. I don’t want to mess it up, sooo.”</p><p>“There should be a few on the back garden table that Lisa just pulled.”</p><p>Louis had kind of expected his father to take over, but when he continued his own task, Louis could only grumble his way through making the bouquet himself. “Okay, sir.” He sat the flowers on the countertop, “That’ll be 12.50.”</p><p>“The prices always get me.” The hot stud muttered as he pulled out an all-leather Gucci wallet.</p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>,” Louis asked with adamant confusion.</p><p>Sex on legs laughed genuinely, gorgeous jade eyes resting over Louis with a smirk. “I can’t be frugal.”</p><p>“Not dressed like that you can’t,” Louis said, hand moving his bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>“Goodness, your eyes are beautiful.”</p><p>Louis’ blush flared, and he brought a hand to his warm cheek, “T-Thanks.”</p><p>The man placed forty on the counter and grabbed up his flowers, the same show-stopping smile pinned on a flustered Louis, “No, thank you…<em>sunflower</em>.”</p><p>The unsolicited nickname threw Louis, and he found himself gripping the edge of the tabletop to steady his wavering form. He was halfway to the door when Louis remember he needed his change and he sort of <em>needed</em> to take Louis with him. “Uh, sir, your change!” He was pulling out the bills quickly.</p><p>“Keep it.” Then he was gone.</p><p>***</p><p>“How old did he look?” Kami had come over when Louis had texted her a long-misspelled paragraph about the encounter with rich hottie.</p><p>“I dunno. Maybe twenty-seven, no older than thirty.”</p><p>“He could be straight though Lou, did you learn nothing from Lucas.” She reminded him.</p><p>“Lucas was different, Kam-Kam. I mean, he called me <em>sunflower</em>.”</p><p>She frowned, “See, that’s where I’m stumped.”</p><p>“Exactly, and not to mention, he basically eye-fucked me the entire time.”</p><p>“He eye-fucked you and gave you a sickly-sweet nickname while on his way to a date. That sounds like a playboy to me, Lou, and you want nothing to do with that.” She warned, pinching his cheek.</p><p>“You’re so fucking tan, it’s not fair.” He mumbled instead, pushing her hand away from his face.</p><p>“Your outfit is super cute, I love the honey-pot belly ring.”</p><p>Louis looked down at his belly button and flicked at the jewel. “Thanks. Did Liam ask about me?”</p><p>“No. He was sucking face with Zayn.”</p><p>“That bastard.” She was staring at him with puzzlement, “Liam, not Zayn.”</p><p>“Okay good, because Zayn’s a sweetheart, who if I’m honest deserves Li more than you.”</p><p>Louis’ lips parted slightly, “Take it back.” He hissed, sitting up and staring at the redhead intently. “<em>Now</em>.”</p><p>“Do you really want me to take it back, or are you just upset that you’re single.”</p><p>He pushed her over and rose from his mattress. “Zayn is a sweetheart, and he does deserve Liam, but if he gets Liam, who will I get?”</p><p>“Hottie from the flower shop, remember.”</p><p>“You just said he’s a playboy.” Louis sighed, rubbing at his temples.</p><p>She was laid across his gray covers, smiling devilishly, “He could be a good fuck.”</p><p>Louis pondered her response, “He could. Too bad I didn’t get his name or number.”</p><p>“Maybe he’ll be back to get her more flowers, and then you’ll get another shot.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The man came in three days later. Louis was in a see-through baby pink halter top, denim jeans shorts that sat low on his waist, and his all-white high-top converse. His bangs were pinned back with a flimsy sunflower pin he dug around his junk drawer in his room for. He’d been wearing it for the last three days.</p><p>“Lilies guy,” Louis said, cringing instantly at the desperate tone lingering beneath his words.</p><p>Green eyes chuckled, he was dressed just as dapper as the first day. Three-piece black suit, and an olive-green tie. He walked around the room before approaching Louis, “I’m actually getting daises this time.”</p><p>“Switching it up, huh,” Louis asked, moving from behind the counter and trying not to focus on the man watching him.</p><p>“You have a belly ring, sunflower?”</p><p>He shivered, hands placed in an upside-down triangle around his belly button. “Uh, yeah, got it my first year of college.”</p><p>“What’s your major?” He followed up, Louis’ footsteps halting as he stared hard at the man.</p><p>“Dance…with a minor in theatre.”</p><p>“That explains…a lot.” Emerald orbs grazing over his body.</p><p>He continued his exit backward, bumping into gardening pails and tools along the way. His dad and Lisa were out back planting.</p><p>“Need any help Lou?” Lisa asked as she patted at the damp soil.</p><p>“Nope, I can handle it, I was just wondering where the daises were?”</p><p>“Check the back room. I just picked some and clipped the stems.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Walking to the backroom, Louis quickly made a bouquet of the white flowers, shaking out the excess water before heading back to the front. Adonis was thumbing at a Sunrose when Louis spoke up. “Alrighty, here you are.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite flower?”</p><p>“Um, would it be cheesy to say sunflower? I mean, they really are, it’s a coincidence that you called me…”</p><p>“You remind me of a sunflower. All golden skin and pretty.”</p><p>Louis wanted to say something interesting and flirty, but he could only mull over the comment of him having golden skin and being <em>pretty</em>. “Um, 12.50.”</p><p>The two twenties had him flashing back to that first meeting, and it was sort of now or never seeing that if he didn’t at least get his name, he’d be left empty-handed. “What’s…your name…big spender.” Eyes honed in on his shaky hand spilling change from the register.</p><p>The laughter made Louis relax, “Harry.”</p><p>Louis had the change outstretched when he finally locked eyes with <em>Harry</em>. “Louis.”</p><p>When the large hand enclosed his own Louis’ breath hitched, “Keep it…Sunflower.” He smiled at a rosy-cheeked Louis, “Unless you prefer I call you by your name?”</p><p>“It’s…whatever,” Louis said shakily, hand still swarmed by Harry’s.</p><p>“Okay then, I think I’ll keep sunflower.”</p><p>It was sweltering inside the store. His body had a small sheen of sweat throughout, and the humidity was making him sweat at his hairline and neck. But the hand Harry had been covering was wrapped in cold as he pulled away and made his exit. “Bye.” He breathed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want him to fuck me, Kam, like I want him to mutilate my ass.” Louis cried, watching her flick through the TV. “He’s so <em>big</em>, and he touched my <em>hand</em>.”</p><p>“You sound absolutely love drunk.” She smiled over at him, an auburn curl falling against her eyelid. She used a finger to move the strand out of her sight, “Did you get his name?”</p><p>“Harry, how fucking hot is that.” He told her, laughing when he thought the name over in his head. “He bought daises today, and he asked my favorite flower.”</p><p>“You have a favorite flower?”</p><p>He pressed his pointer finger to the pin still stationed in his hair. She looked so unimpressed, thumb stilling on the remote, “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Nope.” He giggled, “It’s a coincidence, means we’re meant to be.”</p><p>“Only meant to be if he comes in again, and this time you get his number.” She reminded, hazel eyes falling back on the television screen, “You get a number, and then you can celebrate. Until then, shut the hell up.”</p><p>“How can I shut up when I’m in love.”</p><p>Before she could pick at him about his comment, there was a knock at the door. “Pizza you two.” His father said through the door.</p><p>“We’re going out, dad, no pizza for us,” Louis yelled back, falling off the bed when Kami kicked at him.</p><p>“We’ll be out in a minute Mr. T!”</p><p>“Thank you, Kamille.”</p><p>“He likes Lisa, the lady who works in the shop, so you can stop being a kiss-ass.” Louis sang, dancing his way into his bathroom.</p><p>“Crazy how I help you with your love affairs, but you leave me out to dry. That’s some messed up shit, slut.”</p><p>“You are not becoming my step-mom, that’s just,” He shuddered, “Gross.”</p><p>“I’d let you stay up after eleven.” She said in a lilted tone as she knocked into his waist.</p><p>“Only eleven. Then I’ll <em>definitely</em> pass.”</p><p>***</p><p>Harry showed up on Friday, and Louis wanted to cry because he’d be headed back to campus on Sunday, and his dad had been nice enough to give him all of Saturday off to spend with his friends.</p><p>“Why the long face sunflower.” Harry joked, infamous smirk making him look just that sexier.</p><p>Staring at Harry as he smiled subtlety his way had Louis overcome with the need to blurt out his frustrations, “Just…having a bleh day.”, but he didn’t.</p><p>“Well that’s no good.” Harry actually looked upset, and Louis preened under the attention, he was a slut for being babied and catered to. “Sunflower needs a little water and fresh air, huh.”</p><p><em>Don’t say it </em>started on a mantra in his head, because Louis had poised his mouth to say <em>“Yes Daddy”</em> like it was a regular piece of vocabulary he used daily. “Yep.” He decided on instead.</p><p>“When do you get off work.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I…I usually leave with my dad…he owns the pla—” <em>Nice Louis, tell him about your father</em>, “Three…I get off at three.”</p><p>The second the white cardstock landed on the clear glass top Louis froze. Blue eyes studied the thin paper with adamancy. The need to swipe the card up into his hands and treat it like Smeagol treats the ring in Lord of the Rings almost broke free until Harry spoke up again.</p><p>“Call me, I’ll pick you up.”</p><p>“O-Okay.” Tumbled from his bitten lips. His hands fiddled with the edges of the card, too afraid to look anywhere but at the flimsy object.</p><p>“Great. Now I need to place a pick-up order.” Harry said, tapping at the glass case that separated them.</p><p>“Lisa, she’s in the back, I’ll go…” He motioned behind him before turning on his heels. She was bent over a bucket of roses, gloved hands removing thorns. “Hey, there’s a customer who wants to place a pick-up order.”</p><p>She smiled up at him, using her wrist to push a blonde strand of hair off of her forehead. “Okay, can you finish these up?”</p><p>Louis looked back at the door he entered through. If he didn’t love Lisa like a mother, and he didn’t care about being yelled at by his dad, he would’ve said no, but he cared about both those things, so all he could do was smile. “Sure.”</p><p>He tried to listen out, wanted Lisa to hurry back so he could rush out and say goodbye to Harry, and hopefully touch on the idea of them hanging out this afternoon again, so he knew it wasn’t a fluke.</p><p>“You should’ve mentioned it was Harry,” Lisa said when she walked back into the room.</p><p>Louis sat up, eyes flitting over the doorway before landing on a beaming Lisa, “Why’s that?”</p><p>“He’s one of our best customers. Pays well, always going on dates.”</p><p>Louis’ world stopped. Everything paused as he let her words settle inside his head to live there and fester. So he was a playboy. Great.</p><p>“Oh, so he’s like the local playboy or something?” He inquired discreetly, a deprecating chuckle to offset him asking in the first place.</p><p>“I would say so. Your father can’t stand him, especially when the girls come around asking if he’s been in, and they get all teary-eyed. He’s always lovely when he comes in, though.”</p><p>“I should probably get back out there, just in case someone comes in.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>
  <em>L: He invited me to hang out after wrk but Lisu said hes a plyboy! Frekun out bug time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K: Make it sex, nothing more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L: Ughh! I lik him lik him tho!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K: SEX ONLY!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L: FINE</em>
</p><p>“She’s the worst, but I love her to pieces.”</p><p>His eyes were drawn away from his phone and landed on his dad bring in a large black watering pail. Louis watch him go through and water the flowers and plants in the front. “I don’t need a ride…Kam is picking me up.”</p><p>“Are you staying with her, or will you be coming home?”</p><p>“Uhhhh,” he looked to the ceiling. Would Harry let him stay the night, would he even <em>want</em> to stay the night? “Dunno. I’ll text you.”</p><p>“Okay well, Lisa wanted us to come over for dinner, but I’ll just cancel.”</p><p>Louis smiled at his dad’s oblivion, “No, don’t cancel. Stop being an old man, make it a date.” Large blue eyes, along with a flustered expression, were thrown his way and made him giggle. “Dad, just do it.”</p><p>Louis could tell by his dad’s face that he wanted to argue his point of not liking Lisa when they both knew he did. “Okay.” Was what he settled on.</p><p>“Good, now I’ll lock up, just you two head out and enjoy the evening.” He finished, looking at the clock, 2:45 flashing back at him. “See it as a thank you for Saturday.”</p><p>“You’re not always a brat.” His dad replied with a smile, passing through the archway.</p><p>Louis had got over feeling bad about lying to his father ages ago. He was an only child who was a pretty good apple most of the time, a few lies here and there were only natural.</p><p>***</p><p>He was fidgety and didn’t know what to do with himself after his dad and Lisa left. Time had slowed considerably; he was torn between calling up Kami or just sitting patiently for three o'clock to hit.</p><p>“You aren’t sweating, are you?”</p><p>“What kind of question is that!” Was his incredulous response, her face shifting into a brief frown.</p><p>“Lean your phone on something. Let me see what you’re wearing.”</p><p>Louis did as he was told, backing up to get his entire body in the small frame of the iPhone. “You look sexy as fuck. How about we just ditch guys and we fall in love with each other.” Her devious smile made him laugh, a bunch of bundle up nerves dissipating.</p><p>“My ass was made to take cock, so…hard pass.”</p><p>“Okay, that was wayyy to much information for my little ears.”</p><p>“I’m nervous. I like him a lot, and he’s a player.” Louis whined, pulling his phone so close, it was pressed to the tip of his nose.</p><p>“We had this conversation already, Lou-Lou. Just sex, that’s it. You don’t want to go back to Tampa without getting laid.”</p><p>“I want <em>more</em> Kam.” He emphasized, pulling the phone away and checking the time in the left corner, 2:55.</p><p>“You don’t want a player Lou, you want someone stable and not half your age.”</p><p>“He isn’t <em>half</em> my age, stop exaggerating.” He scolded.</p><p>“Let’s just guess that he’s thirty. That means he’s eight years older than you, and when you’re thirty, he’ll be almost forty, and forty is when the wrinkles and mid-life crises shenanigans kick-in.”</p><p>“I like him. I want him. I don’t care what you say.” Louis said with finality, staring at her pixelated face hard. “Also, you wanted my father, who is forty-five, your opinion became invalid at that point.”</p><p>“I was kid—”</p><p>“I’ve gotta go, it’s three, and I still have to lock up.” Louis clicked off the FaceTime call.</p><p>Louis didn’t care that Harry was thirty<em> if</em> he was thirty. He wanted to get fucked, and Harry fit the bill <em>seamlessly</em>. He wanted a sugar daddy, and to be more specific, he wanted a sugar daddy who called him sunflower.</p><p>So when Harry pulled up in an all-black Range Rover, his knees were close to buckling. Just how rich <em>was</em> Harry is the question he needed to be asking.</p><p>“Cool car.” He said when Harry rolled down the window, eyes framed by a pair of black Ray-Bans and an illustrious smile on his cherry lips.</p><p>“Probably doesn’t help the whole me being frugal thing, does it?”</p><p>“Nope.” Louis said with a smirk, “But trust me, it’s the last thing you need to worry about.”</p><p>Harry chuckled, pulling off his shades to let his eyes linger on the flower shop behind Louis, “Uh my order, can you go double-check that I put down the right number, it's 715-8433.”</p><p>Louis’ lips fell into a thin line, “Uh, sure.” He muttered, turning on his heels. He was definitely bothered by Harry’s request, but then again, he wasn’t expecting much from this encounter anyway.</p><p>Thumbing through the orders for Friday, he pinched the paper with Harry Styles written across it, his eyes scanned over the paper and frowned. The order was to be filled for this evening.</p><p>His panic rose, the thick feeling in his throat moving throughout his esophagus, and causing him to swallow repeatedly. Then he calmed.</p><p>
  <em>Sunflowers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Louis said sheepishly, twirling a single sunflower in his right hand.</p><p>“Of course, it’s a part of my charm.”</p><p>Louis laughed, hoping his own laughter would drown out the questions thrumming through his mind. He focused on the fact that he might have sex with Harry tonight, it was planted firmly in his bones when he clicked on his seatbelt and caught the man in his peripheral staring at his bare thighs.</p><p>“I thought we could go to one of my favorite spots in town.”</p><p>It was one of those <em>now or never</em> moments again, and Louis could go to dinner and fluster through the entire date giving Harry all the time he needed to see how unfit he was for monogamy or just get straight to the sex.</p><p>“Or we could head to your place and not put ourselves through the agony of waiting for what we really want.”</p><p>Harry laid his dark eyes on the fidgety man. Louis kept his own eyes trained on the slight wrinkles in his shorts, “What did I say sunflower.”</p><p>“Dinner at one of your favorite spots.”</p><p>“Good flower,” Harry smiled, long fingers spreading across Louis’ thick thigh and rubbing gently. “I don’t know what you expected to happen from this date, but it’s not at all what you think.”</p><p>“You’re a <em>player </em>Harry, I don’t want to have dinner and a fucking movie with a player. I just want to get fucked and head back to Tampa unscathed.” Louis rambled, shaky hand pushing away the one Harry had draped across his leg.</p><p>Harry was quiet, maneuvering through Sarasota evening traffic. It was extremely unnerving, but he kept quiet, swallowing the growing lump in his throat when they pulled up to Fleming’s. It was one of the most expensive places to eat in town, so at least he’d be getting a free meal.</p><p>Harry shifted the gear into park and turned his body to face Louis. “I like you, more than I’ve liked another person in a long fucking time. I don’t want to treat you as anything but the golden nugget you are.”</p><p>Louis instantly faced Harry with a parted mouth, “Really.”</p><p>“Yes, so don’t let my past ruin our future.”</p><p>“O-Okay,” Louis whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want the bracelet and the anklet, Daddy,” Louis said, looking through the glass case that held the rose gold jewelry.</p><p>“I just bought you a brand-new rose gold strap for your Apple Watch, you can pick one.”</p><p>Louis pouted over at Harry, who was trying to decide on a new ring for himself. “Daddy.” He whined, “Please, I need them both.”</p><p>“No sunflower, you <em>want</em> them both. Besides, you made an eighty-five on your English paper, you said it was a guaranteed ninety-five.”</p><p>“No fair!” Louis shouted, causing the two women working to turn his way. He ducked in on himself as he looked back at the case. “Professor Reems hates me. I wasn’t getting that ninety-five regardless.”</p><p>“Pick one, I’m not getting both.”</p><p>Before Harry, the thought of owning any of the luxurious gifts he’d acquired over there six months of dating, were just that, thoughts.  Now, Harry was Dr. Frankenstein, and he’d created a monster.</p><p>“I’ll be in the car.” He grumbled angrily, pushing off the case and stomping noisily to the exit.</p><p>Louis sat alone for ten minutes before Harry finally emerged from the Zales they had come too. He was wearing a shiny new ring on his right pointer finger, no other bags insight. Louis was <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>“Take me to my apartment, I don’t want to be anywhere near you right now.” He hissed lowly, yanking hard on the seatbelt as he put it on. “You’re the worst Harry, absolute worse.”</p><p>“Be quiet, Louis, this is your only warning,” Harry said calmly. He pulled into traffic in the opposite direction of Louis’ apartment that he shared with Niall and Kami.</p><p>“Fuck your warning.” Louis scoffed, turning his body towards the window. In the six months of dating Harry, Louis already knew what buttons to push to get the reaction he wanted, the reaction he thought he deserved. “I don’t need you to buy me shit. I’ll get somebody else to buy me whatever the fuck I want.”</p><p>Harry laughed deeply, turning on the street to his penthouse. “I’m with a child.” He seethed, pulling into a parking space quickly, and turning the car off. “A child who obviously needs a punishment.”</p><p>“I said take me home,” Louis stressed with indignation. Their eyes were both filled with fury, the stare down nothing new to them.</p><p>“You are home.” Harry dripped sarcastically, his hand raising and locking on to the back of Louis’ neck.</p><p>He instantly went pliant, his submissive nature taking over, and his eyes glazing. “Yes, daddy.”</p><p>“Good flower, I’m very upset with you.”</p><p>“I know,” Louis mumbled, leaning his head forward to rest against Harry’s shoulder, the hand at the base of his neck feeling like a weight he couldn’t hold up any longer.</p><p>“Does daddy need to punish his baby flower?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy, n-need it.” Louis was panting heavily as Harry lead him through the building to the elevators. He clung to the large man as they made their way up the lift. Lips locked on a throbbing vein in Harry’s neck.</p><p>He was suckling lightly, the damage he’d done noted when they stepped onto Harry’s floor, and the man’s entire left side of his neck was covered in slob. “Daddy,” Louis whined, nuzzling into the suit jacket that smelled heavily of Gucci</p><p>“Almost there sweet flower, you’ll get your punishment, and then I’ll fuck you just like you need it.”</p><p>“Please.” He whimpered, trembling hand traveling up Harry’s chest and gripping at his gray tie.</p><p> </p><p>The second the door closed, Louis was immediately rushed to the master bedroom. He grew hard at what he knew was coming. Harry laid him on the bed, his hazy blue eyes locked with Harry’s darkened ones, and he shivered.</p><p>“Strip, then I want you in submission pose.”</p><p>Louis’ hands lingered at his belly ring; an 18-karat gold sunflower Harry had gotten him a month after they started dating. He wore it the most, right along with the identical 18-karat gold pin placed in his honeyed locks.</p><p>Gripping at the hem of his maroon crop top with the words <em>‘cherry’</em> in italics across it, he pulled it over his form, tossing it off somewhere while kicking off his white vans, and unbuttoning his skin-tight black jeans. Harry was watching him steadily. He’d already removed all of his own clothes except his gray briefs.</p><p>“Fuck Louis, you’re daddy’s pretty flower, aren’t you.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Louis breathed, shaky hands massaging his golden skin. He turned over, lifting his unsettled body onto all fours. “Need my punishment.”</p><p>Harry walked off to the closet, the anticipation of waiting tickling Louis’ body all over. He knew from day one he wanted to call Harry daddy, but the BDSM had been all Harry’s idea, and Louis had fallen into his role <em>flawlessly</em>. They clicked in so many ways that Louis didn’t need to explain his relationship to anyone for them to get it.</p><p>Kami had still been on the fence, but when she witnessed their growing love for herself, she backed off. His father had screamed and given Harry more than the third-degree, but seeing Louis be spoiled and cared for the way he wanted for him eased the resentment he had for the older man. Louis cared about their opinions most, anyone else didn’t matter.</p><p>
  <em>Smack!</em>
</p><p>The sting flared, washing over his right ass cheek and warming instantly. “Fuck.” He groaned, stomach dipping and brushing against the thick sheets below.</p><p>
  <em>Smack!</em>
</p><p>His left cheek now mirrored his right, the pain a pleasant feeling that thrummed through his being and made him bite hard into his bottom lip. Harry was close, his body heat hanging over his otherwise cold body.</p><p>“Color.”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“Why are you being punished?” Harry’s timber was deep, the tone of his voice making Louis’ cock jump in yearning.</p><p>“Bad in the store.” Louis managed, drooling from the corners of his mouth as his face lay flat against the mattress.</p><p>“Very bad. Not only in the store,” Harry ran the whip across Louis’ ass cheeks. “In the car, what did you say.”</p><p>“Get some—,” <em>Smack!</em> “Fuck! G-Get someone else to buy me…stuff.”</p><p>
  <em>Smack!</em>
</p><p>Louis cried out, shaky hands grabbing up what he could as he mouthed at the bed. Harry’s hand came down gently on Louis’ right cheek, the heat of his hand meshing with the heat wafting from Louis’ ass.</p><p>He massaged the flesh tenderly. “You know how I feel about you making threats like that. I should make you wear your belt for a month.” Gripping Louis’ cheek in his palm and squeezing, “I don’t even know if I should <em>fuck</em> you,” Harry added threateningly, narrowed eyes staring at Louis’ slightly moving ass.</p><p>“Daddy,” Louis whined.</p><p>“Stop whining. You weren’t whining earlier, were you?” Harry hissed, paddle coming down on Louis’ golden skin once more.</p><p>“No sir,” Louis sobbed, rubbing his face side to side in the damp linens below.</p><p>Harry dropped the whip onto the mattress, hands grabbing up each cheek and kneading the red surface. He bent down and pressed feather-light kisses to the welted flesh. “I hate having to punish my sweet sunflower.”</p><p>“M’sorry daddy, just wanted’em,” Louis whispered, blurry eyes looking to the ceiling before closing again.</p><p>“Color sunflower, what’s your color.”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>Harry backed off the quivering body. His mouth watered at the sight of Louis’ shuddering body as he leaned over to his bedside and grabbed out a condom and lube. “What do you want baby flower, tell daddy what you need.”</p><p>“Need your fingers first Daddy, s-stretch me open.”</p><p>Harry smirked, covering two fingers in clear liquid, “What baby wants, baby gets.”</p><p>Louis’ body ceased when Harry plunged the two fingers into his hole. He clamped down immediately, a scream falling past his trembling lips. “Yes!” He groaned out.</p><p>Harry twisted his fingers around, crooking them a certain way to rub delicately against Louis’ inner walls. “Fuck, I think I need a little taste.”</p><p>“Taste me, Daddy.” Louis panted, another bubble of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Harry pulled his fingers from the ring of muscles, biting his lips as he watched Louis’ hole close up. “Pretty little rosebud.” He whispered softly before licking around the ring.</p><p>Louis whined pitifully, “God, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Harry did two more licks around the pucker before he thumbed at the hole. When it opened slightly, his mouth watered. Harry settled more comfortably between Louis’ parted legs and placed both of his thumbs at the entrance pulling it open.</p><p>Harry loved the inside of Louis’ ass. He was hairless in the crevice where his rosebud laid. Pink and clean consistently because as Louis liked to say, <em>‘he wanted to be ready for Daddy at any moment’</em>. He swirled his tongue around the inside and sucked hard at the pucker before diving his tongue back in for another sample.</p><p>Harry pulled away, his chin glistening in the artificial light, “Goodness fuck sunflower, how can you taste so heavenly.”</p><p>Louis’ right hand itched to reach out for his cock between his legs, but he knew better than to do so. “Need more daddy,” He muttered, woozy and withdrawn as his eyes fluttered open and close.</p><p>The warm tongue against his hole made Louis shudder and bend his back lower. Harry pulled the opening apart once again and licked inside. “Push out for me sunflower, show daddy.”</p><p>Louis pushed, and Harry groaned at watching the hole open up even more. He lapped his tongue over the red flesh, sucking at the base of Louis pucker like it was a lollipop. “Good job baby, keep it open just awhile longer,” Harry whispered against the warm flesh, placing his thumbs at the ring and massaging around the hole.</p><p>He reached out for the lube. One hand helping to hold Louis open and the other to drizzle a copious amount of lubricant on the crevice. Kissing at Louis’ left cheek, he kept the hole open and apart with his right and used two fingers from his left to dip inside the spasming void. He had his full attention on watching himself finger his baby. His briefs felt much tighter, and the growing spot of pre-cum cooled the searing hot of his cock.</p><p>“I need to get inside you sunflower,” Harry leaned up, removing his hands from Louis’ body to pull off his underwear. “Color.”</p><p>“Green. So fucking green daddy, so please, please give it to me.” Louis mumbled.</p><p>Harry slid the condom over his dick, a dribble of lube to ease the glide, and he was pushing inside. Hands placed on trembling ass cheeks as he watched his dick disappear, all nine inches entering into the abyss that warmed him deliciously.</p><p>“Fucking hell.” He grunted, gripping at Louis’ ass hard.</p><p>“Fuck me like you mean it, Daddy.” Was Louis’ breathy reply, pushing his ass against Harry’s groin and rubbing obscenely. “Mutilate my fucking prostate, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Harry’s hands slid off of Louis’ cheeks and settled around his hips instead. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside. This was one of his favorite parts when Louis would clamp down on his tip, making it feel like he was milking his dick.</p><p>“Daddy,” Louis whined. Harry slammed back into the body below, Louis’ cries like music to his ears. His pace only increased from there, each thrust harder than the last and not letting up even as he knew he was battering Louis’ prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Louis’ orgasm was unexpected. Ripping through his skin and setting his nerves off so viscously that all he could do was scream until his voice gave out. Until all he could do was gasp for air and claw at the saturated sheets.</p><p>Even as Louis attempted to pull away from the force of Harry’s dick sliding inside of him, the older man never let up.</p><p>Harry’s orgasm at the edge of no return as he bent over Louis’ shaking body. His thrust relentless and hard as he thought only of his impending release. “M’close sunflower.”</p><p>“Gimme my treat in my mouth, Daddy.” Louis mewled deeply, his minuscule penis dipping down into his own fluids. The coolness of his cum heightening his sensitivity.</p><p>Harry's eyes rolled back, “God. You’re absolutely phenomenal.”</p><p>He moved from behind Louis, the condom slippery between his fingers as he pinched at it to pull it off. Shuffling his way across the bed, his cock jumped at the sight laid out before him.</p><p> Louis was hardly coherent as he lifted up onto his hands. Harry, always striving to be not only the best daddy but the most accommodating, helped position Louis more comfortably.</p><p>More comfortably was Louis on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the mattress. Harry above him, ball-sack hovering over Louis’ parted lips. A tentative tongue emerged, swiping at the base of his scrotum and then sucking the loose skin in his warm mouth.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.” Harry hissed, fingertips planted against Louis’ skull and running through the fine golden strands. The man had grown his hair out even more since their first meeting. Harry loved it.</p><p>Loved when Louis would style it up into little pigtails, but enjoyed it the most when he’d style his hair with the many gold-plated clips Harry bought him. He wore the sunflower clip the most, Harry’s favorite.</p><p>The pop that came from Louis releasing the hold he had on his sack drew Harry’s eyes down on the delicate man below. Louis had the most beautiful eyes. A blue that Harry could never pinpoint or describe, but were every bit mesmerizing.</p><p>“Take a taste baby flower, need your <em>nutrients</em> so you can grow big and strong.” Harry’s pointer finger pushed down on his dick. The tip pressed against the bubblegum pink lips before being enveloped in wet heat. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>He eased his cock back and forth slowly. Louis’ gurgles and gags spurring him closer to that release he’d been letting hang on the edge.</p><p> Harry remembered everything about the moment and day he’d met Louis. He’d been sleeping with an average of three girls or guys a week. Kept telling himself that when his playboy days came to their end, he’d settle down with a wife and have a kid or two. Then Louis happened.</p><p>He climaxed, looking into the bluest eyes. Watching Louis swallow every drop greedily had that feeling pressing deeper into his heart.</p><p>Louis pulled off his softening member and smiled lazily up at Harry, “Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>“Anything for my flower, Daddy loves you.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes widened before returning to normal, “L-Love you too, Daddy.”</p><p>Harry helped Louis up and drew the boy in close, kissing the sweaty forehead covered in strands of hair. “Take a bath sunflower?”</p><p>“Together?” Louis asked, trailing kisses across Harry’s swallows.</p><p>Harry sat Louis on the memory foam bath math, turning to run the water and squeezing two drops of lavender essential oil in the water, along with a vanilla-scented bath bomb. “Of course, sunflower, just get comfortable gonna check my phone super quick.”</p><p>Louis pressed light kisses into Harry’s collarbones before he was placed into the warm water, bubbles settling against his skin. “Hurry back, please.”</p><p>“Of course, baby flower.”</p><p>Harry was also the reason Louis was becoming the spoiled brat he was. He collected his suit jacket from the floor and pulled the two boxes from Zales from the inside pocket. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he made his way back into the master bathroom.</p><p>Louis was dozing, head pressed into the bath pillow behind him. Harry was so fucking in love, and it scared him that one day Louis could decide that he didn’t want him anymore. That Harry was too <em>old</em> and gray for him, and he needed someone his age. It bothered him to no end.</p><p>“Sunflower,” He whispered as soft as he could manage, smile spreading wider as Louis’ head turned in his direction.</p><p>He smiled at the two boxes in Harry’s hand, “You didn’t.”</p><p>“You know that I did. Spoiled brat.”</p><p>“You love it, Daddy.”</p><p>“I love you,” Harry said, placing the boxes on the sink counter before stepping in behind Louis and sitting down, wrapping strong arms around the small body.</p><p>“Love you more.” Louis leaned his head back, “So glad I met you, wanna spend forever with you.”</p><p>“You don’t want this old man sunflower.”</p><p>“Daddy. We just established I always get what I want.”</p><p>“That you do, baby flower, that you do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I have a <a href="https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>